happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terry the Penguin
Not to be confused with Terri the Penguin. :"Anyways, my father would be better if he could stop the Polar Bears." :―Terry the Penguin Terry the Penguin (or Terry '''(for a short) and Terry the Emperor Penguin') is a male emperor penguin and a fan-made character by MarioFan65. He is the father of Ashley, the grandfather of Tarry, the grandmother of Terri, and the mate of Mary. His heartsong is "Miss Independent" by Ne-Yo. Personality/History In his life, he lives in Emperor Village which is located in Marie Byrd Land and lives in his house. He likes to play with his ice stick all day but his family dosen't like it at all. He trains with his father to defeat the polar bears and after many years, he is an adult. When he first met Mumble, he tells his backstory about how he got attacked by polar bears with his friend (before mate) Mary. While the penguins of Adélie-Land moves in Penguin-Land, Terry begins to train with Lovelace because, he is fat and powerful. Terry thinks that he ate a lot of fish but Lovelace dislike him after he hates Mumble for so many questions. When the war begins on Snowy Plains, Terry was fighting against many polar bears while his mate with Edwin and Dorcena are batting the lazy polar bears. In the final round, Mumble and Terry are fighting King Polar, but when the Doomberg moves slowy, everything was cracking on Snowy Plains and he and Mumble defeated him by doing a fu kick. After the war is done, the next day begins when King Polar and his crew reformed to good and says that he don't kill seals or penguins anymore. Terry was happy with that. Appearance When Baby As a baby, he has green eyes and clean fur like Atticus when he was a baby. He is very close to Baby Mumble (without his bow-tie). He also do tap dancing. When Teenager As a teenager, he looks like a baby penguin. His grey feathers when baby appear and closing half of his body. But still has green eyes, Black and white feathers, and normal emperor penguin beak and feet. But he has a dark grey fur cover front of his neck and has three black spots on his leg feathers that give the appearence of spats. His grey feathers resemble a vest. When Adult As an adult, he has a orange mouth, a similer look to the male emperor penguins (that are background), A Yellow C fliped on his chest, and grey feet with black nails. Trivia *When he was a baby, he and Mary were attacked by Polar Bears from King Polar. *He always play with his ice stick (that would attack the polar bears). *He is the main protagonist in MarioFan65's fan-fiction, ''The Story of Terry the Penguin. *He is a playable character in MarioFan65's fan game, Happy Feet Racing. **And also in Happy Feet Racing 2. **And even in Happy Feet Racing 3. *He is older than Mumble. *Terry is the first Happy Feet character (by MarioFan65) to feature his main item that would defead the predators. *Terry is the only Happy Feet character (by MarioFan65) who is plain like the other penguins are. *His fighting skills are similar to Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. *His name was originaly to be Ralph or Art. *In Happy Feet Battle Royale, he appears as a playable character and his final smash is Ice Spin Beam. *In Happy Meal Time, he appears as "Muscles Terry". *When he first went to Skua-Land, he hated it because, there a lot of skuas that would eat him but as an adult, they don't. *This character is an on-take by NewMarioFan65 (formerly as MarioFan65). *One of his looks resembles Sonic from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. *Baby Terry's singing voice is similer to Erik's singing voice in Happy Feet Two. *In Fan-Art of Terry the Penguin, some of his looks with his C fliped are upside. *Terry was the first baby penguin character to be brave. Quotes *Mom, Dad, can i go to the pool today? *A song with music on it and we have to find our heartsongs all by ourselves. *We have to RUNN! *Hi there and what do you need *Oh yes! *Wives' Ho! *I'm one of the bravest penguins like Mumble and Ramón (talking to Sven after leaving Adélie-Land) *No, i'm not talking about the Boss Skua, i was taking about my girlfriend (Terry talking to his father about Mary) *Anyways, my father would be better if he could stop the Polar Bears. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Happy Feet Three (first appearance) *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 *Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special *Happy Feet: The Easter Special *The Story of Terry the Penguin *Happy Feet Four *Open Season Meets Happy Feet *Super Mario Meets Happy Feet *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 3 *Happy Feet 5: Penguin's Journey *Happy Feet: The Christmas Special *The Story of The Five Amigos 3 *Happy Meal Time (appears as Muscles Terry) Gallery Adult Terry (HFFW).png|Terry as an adult Teen Terry (HFFW).png|Terry as a teenager Baby Terry (HFFW).png|Terry as a baby emperor penguin The Story of Terry the Penguin Logo.png|Terry (left) as he appears in a title card of The Story of Terry the Penguin Happy Feet Three (Terry's Poster).png|Terry's Poster in Happy Feet Three Terry with his dad during the wives.jpg|Baby Terry with his father during the Wives' Return Vampire Terry (Baby).png|Baby Terry as a vampire Terry with a santa hat and a merry christmas logo.png|Terry with a santa hat Baby Terry emoticon.png|Baby Terry emoticon Fire Terry (SMMHF).png|Fire Terry in Super Mario Meets Happy Feet Ice Terry (SMMHF).png|Ice Terry in Super Mario Meets Happy Feet Terry's Ice Stick.png|Terry's Ice Stick Baby Terry dancing.png|Baby Terry dancing Terry with a new year hat and a happy new year logo.png|Terry with a hat that dosen't say "Happy New Year" Baby Terry's look in Happy Feet movies.jpg|What would Baby Terry look like if he is on a Happy Feet movie Terry and Mary hugging.png|Terry and Mary hugging in the mating season Nyan Baby Terry.png|Nyan Baby Terry (a spoof of Nyan Cat) Terry by NewMarioFan65.png|A view drawing of Terry Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Emperor Penguins Category:MarioFan65's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Happy Feet Racing Category:Tap-Dancers Category:Allies Category:Males Category:The Story of The Five Amigos 3